Old Life, New Beginnings
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: After the constant troubles in Ranma's life he meets a place that offers him a place to stay in safety among others in a family type atmosphere. Unfortunately, the place is more than it appears and leads Ranma on a new journey discovery a past life and ne
1. Chapter 1

This is purely a work of Fanfiction, I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the other anime or manga characters that is contained within.

This story takes place before Herb and Saffron in the Ranma ½ universe.

If anyone is interested in becoming a prereader for this or any of my stories e-mail me at Life, New Beginnings

Chapter 1 Revised

Exodus

For once Ranma was glad of the fathers bar hopping habits as they was now out of the house. He was tired of all of the trouble and pain in his life caused by everyone around him who believed he was nothing more than property. No one cared about him as a person, not even his own father or any of his so called fiancés. He seemed too be nothing to anyone around there other than a punching bag, both verbal and physical.

He thought about the people at the New Light House, especially Kei who seemed very kind and protective of all the residents of the large compound. She actually cared for Ranma and everyone else that was under the New Light House's protection.

A couple of months ago Ranma would never of considered leaving the Tendo's but after meeting and getting to know Kei then Sean and Hiroshi the young martial artisit whole outlook had changed. Before Ranma believed honor was everything but now saw it as the tool everyone used to manipulate and use him for their own good. Yes honor was still very important th him, it would always be, but now with Kei's help he would never let someone else's twisted view of honor control him.

He still had trouble believeing his luck though, when Kei had found Ranma he was in girl form crying in a secluded area in the park. Of course Ranma was strong, probably one of the strongest teens around for miles. That was physically though, mentally Ranma wasn't very strong thanks to her idiot father and thanks to all the stress and everything going on she finally broke.

That was when Kei found her though and gave the redhead a shoulder to cry on. When later Kei found out the curse the girl was surprised but didn't judge Ranma, Kei never judged Ranma only being a friend. After meeting several more times throughout the week Ranma finally meet Kei's boyfriend Sean and his best friend Hiroshi. The three ran a sort of halfway house for runaways and hard luck cases.

At first Ranma thought the three was too young to run a place like that but it turned out Kei had actually inherited it from her father who died a year before. To keep her father's dream to help others alive she kept it open and had Sean and Hiroshi help run it.

Now Ranma was ready to take that open invitation to stay there that Kei had given him several times. He couldn't deal with the crap everyone heaped on him day after day. He was almost finished packing and slipped the pack on his back with a sigh of relief. He was going to be out of there before anyone noticed. Besides the fathers out drinking, Kasumi was doing some shopping, Nabiki was somewhere attending to some business, and Akane was…

"You wortless bastard, how dare you!" Akane growled.

Unfortunately, Akane must of came back early and now she was right before him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your running off with one of those hussies, you PERVERT!" Akane shrieked, her anger rising as a red glow started to surround her body.

"I'm not going with any of them," Ranma said, "I'm going somewhere where people respect me and give a damn about me."

"That's a bunch of bull you two-timming BASTARD!" Akane screamed, her mallet appering in her hand, "I HATE YOU!" With that Ranma was knocked through the roof and halfway over Nerima to land with a splash in the lake at the park.

By the time Ranma dragged herself from the lake and limped to her destination it was getting petty dark. She looked up as she saw Kei hurrying to help the still slightly wet red head inside.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Kei asked with concern.

"I will be." Ranma whispered, "Is your invitation still open?"

"Of course it is, Ranma." Kei said, a smile on her face. "It's about time you left those monsters. Come on, I'll help you get settled in."

It took several hours until a male Ranma mad his way downstairs after settling in to see about getting something to eat. To his surprise there was a small party going on whish Sean and Hiroshi dragged Ranma into. "It'll be fun." Sean said.

"Besides, theres lots of food." Hiroshi laughed.

"Okay, Okay." Ranma laughed as he let the two drag him into the party.

About an hour later found Ranma sitting at the side of the room watching all of the others dancing and having a good time. It was late in the evening and Ranma was thinking about turning in when Sean and Hiroshi walked up to him and sat down either side of him.

"Here Ranma." Sean said handing him a drink.

"I don't drink." Ranma said eyeing the glass, it didn't look like alcohol really.

"Relax Ranma," Sean said laughing, "It's just a cola. We don't allow alcohol or drugs or anything like that on the grounds."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing man." Hiroshi said.

"Thanks." Ranma said as he took the glass and took a drink and smiled, "It's really nice here and everyone's been great."

"That's wonderful." Sean said, "We're glad that you enjoy it here, you're free to stay as long as you like. All that we ask is that everyone pitches in around the house and help out whenever possible."

"Sure, I don't want to be a freeloader like my pops." Ranma said.

"That's good, Ranma." Hiroshi said, a weird look coming into his eyes.

Ranma yawned again and shook his head, feeling a little funny. He yelped a little when Hiroshi dumped his water on Ranma activating his curse causing the two to laugh a little.

"Wake up Ranma." Hiroshi said, "Come on buddy, we'll help you back to your room."

"Sure." Ranma said weakly as she climbed to her feet with the two guys help. She was vaguely aware as the two helped her down the hall and up the stairs until they reached her room. A click made something blare in the back of her mind as she felt herself dumped on her bed and her shirt ripped open. The hands touching her felt wrong as the moved up and down her body, a second set starting to tug at her pants.

"Stop it." Ranma slurred, her body not responding as her thoughts seemed to crawl farther and farther away. She could vaguely feel what was happening and tried to scream when the pain came as something was pushed inside of her but her mouth wouldn't work. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes but wasn't even sure if they fell as she finally lost consciousness.

Ranma was woke up slightly as he heard voices talking heatedly but her mind was still so foggy it was hard to make out what was being said or by who.

"…Can't believe that bitch gave you a black eye…"

"…We'll tell Kei the truth…Ranma forced us…that'll explain the eye…"

"…What about her…"

"…We can't break her so she's worthless to us…They wouldn't buy her…"

Ranma woke as the sun filtered through her curtains and across her face causing her to cringe at the pain in her head and between her legs. She slowly realized what that pain was and noticed she was naked in her bed. Slowly she curled up into a ball and cried for a long time realizing that they betrayed her, violated not only her trust but her body. They wasn't any better than the others and in fact they were worse.

After crying for who knew how long Ranma finally managed to crawl out of her bed and headed into the small bathroom that was connected to her room. She locked the door behind her and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and turned on the water inside the shower and stepped in.

Crying again she soaped up the cloth and scrubbed herself hard trying to get rid of the dirty feeling she had but it wouldn't go away. She scrubbed harder and faster then froze as she realized something was wrong. Timidly she turned the cold water off and shook in fear. The water was steaming, actually hurting some from the heat but she was still a girl. She let out a wail and dropped to the floor sobbing.

She knew that somehow they caused it but it didn't really matter anymore. She felt so unclean, so dirty and useless. She couldn't stop them from doing that to her but she wasn't really sure why. Was she really so helpless as to let two non-martial artists to have their way with her.

When the water started to get cold again after all the hot water was used Ranma lifelessly climbed to her feet and slowly dried off as she rubbed her eyes. Opening the door she walked out to find a crying Kei standing in the middle of the room crying. When the girl noticed Ranma she threw some clothes into the red heads face and snarled.

"You whore!" Kei cried out, "Protect the weak my ass! How could you force Sean to screw you?"

"I didn't…" Ranma started but was interrupted.

"Get dressed and get out before I call the police, I never want to see you again." Kei said before storming out of the room leaving a devastated Ranma.

Ranma stared after the fleeing girl in shock, Kei believed it was Ranma's fault. Why not though, after all Ranma should be able to beat the crap out of both Sean and Hiroshi with ease. Who in their right minds would believe they forced Ranma into doing anything.

As she slowly got dressed and stuffed what little she had back into her pack Ranma fought back anymore tears. It was hard but she was going to walk out of there without giving any of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The only problem was on where to go now, she couldn't go back to the Tendo's, especially after last night. Ukyo and the amazons was out of the question for the same reason.

It slowly dawned on her that there was no where to go, at all. She had no one else to turn to. She lived on the streets before though for years so she could again she decided though she did realize there would be a few problems. She had no gear for camping, she was pretty much to young to work at most places and what few that would hire her wouldn't hire a ronin probally.

Clenching her fist tightly, Ranma fought back the depression fighting to take hold. First thing was first, she had to get out of there. Leaving the room she walked down the stairs thankfully not running into anyone until she bumped into Hiroshi literally right outside the door..

"Watch it!" the boy snapped.

"Why?" Ranma asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Why?" Hiroshi asked, "Why not? Who would believe we could do anything to you? Even Kei believes it's your fault and so would anyone else."

"Bastard!" Ranma growled, punching Hiroshi in the stomach dropping him immediately. The boy lay on the ground curled up tightly in a ball coughing. She wanted to beat the life out of him so much but fought down the urges. She wouldn't do it, he wasn't a martial artist and was a way lot weaker than herself. The look of pain on the boy's face did bring a small smile to Ranma's face though.

She knew that someone would probably call the police if Kei hadn't already so she decided to hurry on out of there. She didn't want anyone else finding out what had happened, it was hard enough admitting to herself that it even happened. She believed the cops would blame her anyways which would even add more humiliation to everything.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ranma or anything else, would I actually be on here doing it for free when I could be selling the stories as manga and making lots n lots of cash?

Old Life, New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Ranma pulled the heavy, worn coat tighter around herself trying to stay warm as she watched the news report through store's window.

"Many believe with all the evidence gathered and the testimony by the owner of New Light House's ex-girlfriend will put one Sean Hunter and long time friend Hiroshi Kenshin behind bars for a very long time. Charges include, but not limited to, multiple counts of sexual assault, selling and possession of multiple types of date rape drugs, multiple charges of assault, and no less than twenty counts of premeditated murder. The girlfriend has been cleared of all connections after extensive investigation and as I mentioned is one of the key witnesses in the case against the two young men." The reporter said.

It had been a month since Ranma had left that place after what had happened and for the first time since she truly smiled. It seemed Kei truly didn't betray her and even better those monsters were going to pay for everything they did.

Feeling a little better Ranma turned and continued down the street thinking about what to do about food that night and where to sleep. The only few people that she was acquainted with had promises of warm beds and a decent meal that night due to the activities those two girls indulged in. They had tried to talk Ranma into it several times but there was no way she would sale herself off like that, there had to be better ways.

There also had to be better ways than looking through dumpsters for food or sleeping under bridges huddled under only a few patch work blankets for warmth or the small fire that she sometimes managed to build only to be forced to put it out from local authority.

To top that off she knew something was wrong with her, she couldn't figure out what it was really but she knew for a fact something was. Her ki reserves seemed messed up though there was a possibility of malnutrition but for some reason she doubted it was it. After all, why would that cause her to be locked in her cursed form.

"Human…Give me your power…" a strange voice said from behind Ranma drawing her attention. Turning around she almost fell over from all the laughing she was doing. There was some "thing" for lack of a better term standing there scantily clad with it freezing out. The scantily clad part wasn't what was so funny though, it was the fact that the thing looked like it was half vacuum cleaner and half woman.

"Halt…vacuums are for…cleaning…HAHAHAHAHA…you have got to be the stupidest looking demon I've ever seen." A new voice called out from the other side of the monster woman. The new arrival also made Ranma want to laugh from the strange hairdo and the silly looking hair style.

"Shut up meatball head, we're supposed to be distracting it." Another girl snapped next to the blonde with the funny hair.

"You're so mean Mars." The blonde whined.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." A brunette said pulling on Ranma's arm before gasping after finally seeing the red head's face. "Ranko, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Ranma…not Ranko." Ranma said, surprised at the girls strength as her grip tightened some from the shock.

"That's not funny!" the brunette snapped.

"Stop fighting and lets go!" a new blonde with a red ribbon in her hair ordered as she joined the brunette. The three didn't have time to go anywhere though as a shockwave hit them and threw them several feet through the air to land on the ground hard. Normally something like that wouldn't even phase Ranma but for some reason it did. She hurt and was having a harder time catching her breathe than what was normal.

"Stay here." The blonde with the ribbon said as she joined the brunette in attacking the vacuum lady along with the earlier two and a blue haired one that resembled Akane in a way.

The fight wasn't going so well Ranma noticed as the woman kept sucking all of the others attacks up in her arm that turned into a vacuum hose. Ranma kept trying to figure out if it was some kind of warped dream when the woman started to fire back the girls' attacks at them.

Ranma wanted to help but she didn't trust herself right now and for once was actually thinking before acting. If she attacked the woman she might just get in their way and get one of them hurt. Everything just seemed so wrong, so off to her and it scared her.

As she continued watching her forehead started growing more and more warm. She could feel strength coming from it, returning a little of her old confidence as she started to rise. A noise stopped her though coming from the alley that she was near as a gold bracelet rolled out to her. Gently she picked it up looking at it in confusion, it seemed so familiar to her.

"Use the bracelet and help the others," a voice called from the alley, "You know what to do."

"Wha…" Ranma started to say as she stared at the bracelet. Slowly words formed in her mind, feeding from her sub-conscious like long forgotten memories. Automatically she said the words as she thought of them, whispering, "Phoenix Star Power, Make-up!"

The bracelet glowed for a few moments then a feminine voice came from it, saying, "Sol-drive activated, DNA and aura match confirmed, imprinting complete…senshi enhancements uploaded…proceeding with program."

In shock Ranma dropped the bracelet but it caught on fire engulfing her in its flames. Ranma threw her head back to cry out from the pain that her mind was saying should be there but she couldn't speak. There was no pain though, just the feeling of power as it traveled through her body as she felt weightless, spinning in the air. After what seemed like forever it stopped and the fire retreated back into the bracelet that was now on her left wrist snugly.

Looking down at herself Ranma almost fainted, all the tattered, worn clothes that she had on earlier was replaced with a red body suit with armor covering parts of her body with stuff connected to it out of some kind of sci-fi show. Ranma knew that she should be completely freaked but for some reason it gave her a sense of peace. She was Sailor Phoenix, Senshi of Sol. Ranma blanched as that thought came to her, warrior of the sun? That just sounded so weird.

Ranma noticed the monster had the five girls at a loss, their attacks just wasn't working. Deciding that those kinds of attacks wasn't working Ranma moved to join in hand to hand but teleported right before the monster shocking both of them. It was Ranma who recovered first then delivered an enhanced roundhouse to the monster throwing it back.

While the monster was getting back up the one with the funny blonde hair shouted something then pointed a scepter at the monster letting lose a very powerful energy blast. It struck the distracted monster turning it into dust, it's last words mumbling "Crap…"

"Who are you?" the blonde with the red ribbon asked. As the other girls gathered around her Ranma sighed. She didn't want to get into a fight with these girls, she wished she was anywhere else but there. A bright flash cause Ranma to look up and smiled in relief, she was now back where she had been sleeping the last few days and the strange get up was now all gone leaving her in her old clothes once again with only the bracelet as proof that it really just happened.

For once the thoughts of everything she lost wouldn't be the only thing on her mind as she tried to get some sleep. She had so much to think about over what just happened and the strange memories of winged people all over the place. So much kept trying to push its way into her mind, especially one winged man named Saffron.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ranma. Don't own Sailor Moon. However I do own this yummy cookie. MMMMM…Cookie…

Old Life, New Beginnings

Interlude 1

The group of senshi, in civilian guise, finally made it back to the shrine where they all collapsed tiredly. Setsuna, aka Sailor Pluto, watched silently before teleporting behind her princess and saying, "So Sun has awakened?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed as she jumped up, gasping for breath. "Don't do that!"

"Of course, princess." Setsuna said with an internal smirk.

"So that was Sailor Sun?" Rei asked, a little confused as they believed all of the senshi was already awakened.

"Yes and no." Setsuna said, debating on telling them about the new senshi or not. "You see, she is known as Sailor Phoenix though she is the sun's senshi"

"Then why was her uniform so different?" Ami asked.

"That's because she wasn't created with the other senshi, in fact the Queen didn't even know anything about her at first. Back in the silver millennium there was an orbital space ring around the sun that was the home of a race of people called the phoenix. The phoenix had their own government and was very highly advanced scientifically speaking in contrast of the rest of the system who was more magically advanced." Setsuna explained. She took a sip of tea that appeared in her hands as she let the others digest this.

"Wouldn't being that close to the sun kill all of them and destroy the station?" Ami asked.

"The phoenix people could walk on the suns surface and it wouldn't hurt them, they are immune to the heat and fire. The station itself was huge though with shielding that kept the inside cool so they could accommodate the few non phoenix that lived there and any visitors that went. The king's name was Saffron though he had a human wife, a wife who didn't agree with his views and goals which was the reason behind there separation. Each parent kept one of the two children they had." Setsuna said, taking a breath as she readied herself for the next part. "Only one of the children had the potential to bond with the silver crystal so that child went with her mother to the moon. The other went with her father and later became the senshi of the sun."

"WAIT!" cried out Usagi, "What are you saying?"

"That you had a sister and Sailor Phoenix is your sister reincarnated." Setsuna said.

"What happened when Beryl attacked?" Makota asked, "Why didn't they help?"

"The station was attacked first and was badly damaged and the inhabitants escaped on ships as Sailor Phoenix hurried to the moon to warn everyone what happened but arrived too late, the attack had already begun. She stood and fell with the others and was sent to the future with the rest of you."

"Where is she?" Usagi asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, princess. Unlike you, your sister inherited a lot more of the phoenix blood which is why she couldn't use the crystal and why her senshi form is more technological than magical. The phoenix blood for some reason disrupts a lot of magic so I can't find her through the gates very easily, or even see if there are any survivors of their race."

"Don't worry, Usagi." Minako said, comforting her friend, "We will find her."

"I don't understand." Ami said, "If the phoenix people disrupted magic then how could she of been sent to the future?"

"That's simple enough, she was almost dead and her life force was so low that it didn't take too much extra power to accomplish it." Setsuna explained, "I said it disrupts a lot of magic though, not all magic. They were very adept with the various types of chaos magics."

"My head hurts." Usagi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Life, New Beginnings

Interlude 2

It was late afternoon in the Nerima district as two red haired women walked down the street shaking their heads in disgust at the idiot kendoist they left behind just moments before. The older of the two had showed him what a true master of the sword could do which still left a grin on the younger girl's face whose name was Hikaru Shidou Saotome.

She was still depressed over everything that had happened to her and her two new friends when they was transported to Cephiro. All the fighting and hardships to save the Princess, the Pillar of that world, to have it turn out the way it did. Of course Hikaru knew that they were selfish to call on strangers from another world, force them through all of that just to settle some twisted love story.

The thing that kept making Hikaru wonder lately, and what had actually started to help her, was thinking about if it was worth it. Yes some people died because of the stupidity of many people who kept so many secrets about the true purpose of the Knights but it was their own fault. Right? Was her two friends and herself truly to blame for those deaths?

Hikaru knew the answers was no, they were not to blame. Of course the needless deaths weighed heavily on her but she did gain a lot from it. Umi, Fuu and herself all came out alive and very good friends who enjoyed spending a lot of time together on weekends when she was at her dads. And sometimes even when she was with her mom and her friends in Jubaan like Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts Hikaru looked ahead where her mother was walking not far ahead. They had seen papers recently of the gymnastics martial arts tournaments and the martial arts figure skating competition which was both won thanks to a Ranma Saotome. Her mother had some friends do some investigating and found out that Genma and Hikaru's half brother was staying in Nerima at the Tendo home.

That little bit of news enraged Nodoka because Soun knew about Genma taking off with Ranma, for the most part kidnapping him. Nodoka had refused to take that stupid contract and forbid Genma from taking Ranma on any kind of training trip saying she knew what Genma and his ideas of training was.

It saddened Hikaru some to think about it. She found out on accident what happened shortly after. For awhile Nodoka searched for Genma and soon one of her oldest friends had started helping, trying to take his mind off of his wife's passing. In a moment of weakness though, the two made love bringing about the birth of Hikaru from the union of Ryo Shidou and Nodoka Saotome.

Hikaru hated seeing her mom so sad over Ranma but if Genma didn't take him Hikaru would never of been born. It took awhile to actually get over that though her friends helped a lot and was always there for her while she never even really told her mother she knew.

So engrossed in her thoughts Hikaru walked right into Nodoka when the older woman stopped in front of a door. "Sorry mom."

"It's okay, sweetie." Nodoka said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." Hikaru said, lying.

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo, I'm Kasumi Tendo." A girl with long brown hair said as she answered the door. Nodoka must of rang the bell already Hikaru realized, she must have been in her thoughts really deep. "May I help you?"

"Might we speak to Soun, Kasumi?" Nodoka asked.

"He's inside," Kasumi said moving aside letting the two red heads through. "Won't you come in."

As soon as the three entered the living room Nodoka had her sword drawn and was at a large man in a white gi, wearing a bandana and glasses who was playing shogi with another man in a black gi and long black hair. Hikaru recognized the larger man as…

"GENMA!" Nodoka snarled, "Where is my son?"

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped.

"No-Nodoka, honey…" Genma said.

The pressure of the blade on Genma's throat increased just as the hatred in her eyes had. "Do not HONEY me you bastard, Where! Is! My! SON!"

"He's not here, Mrs. Saotome." Kasuni said trying to intervene before there was blood spilled on the floor…her nice clean floor.

The distraction allowed Genma to pull away and he started to run outside towards the wall. Hikaru knew that if he escaped it may be a long time before they found Ranma and she knew it would break her mother's heart. Instinct took over as she flung her hand out and cried out, "Flame Arrow!"

The whole room stared in shock as a small flame leaped from Hikaru's hand and struck Genma in the back knocking him forward into the koi pond. What was left was a steaming and singed panda who unfortunately was still breathing though unconscious.

"H-How?" Nodoka asked, shock covering her face.

"I-I can explain, mom…" Hikaru whispered, scared of what the older woman would think. Heck, she didn't know what to think. She thought she left all of the magic stuff back in Cephiro.

"He was Genma…then…a panda?" Nodoka stuttered.

"I can explain everything Ms. Satome, I was preparing to anyways after what my little sister caused." A new girl said, her voice sad until mentioning her sister then it sounded almost disappointed. "Kasumi, will you please make some tea for our guests."

"Sure sis." Kasumi said hurrying out of the room.

A few minutes later Nodoka, Hikaru, Kasumi, Soun, Genma who was tied up, and who turned out to be Nabiki was gathered around the table drinking tea as Hikaru thought about all of the crap that Ranma had gone through growing up and all the problems with around here.

Hikaru was surprised her mother was staying so calm though, especially about the curse and how Akane mistreated Ranma and the way Nabiki used him. To Nabiki's credit though, the girl seemed sincerely sorry for everything and wanted so much to help.

"That doesn't tell me where he is now though…" Nodoka sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ranma…he got sick of everything that was happening and left. He…He went…" Nabiki was having trouble continuing as tears leaked from her eyes.

"He left to go to New Light House and Nabiki and myself has been in contact with Kei there. We helped her convict those bastards there for everything they did but…" Kasumi said, a sad look in her face.

"Kei thinks Ranma may have been one of their victims…she told m-me that she hated herself for believeing her ex about what happened. She thinks Ranma…"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Nodoka asked, fighting a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Nodoka." Soun started.

"Shove it, Soun." Nodoka snarled, "You knew Genma took Ranma from me and you harbored him. If you called me, told me they was here Ranma might of still been alive. I don't blame the girl's for Ranma, I blame YOU TWO!"

"I'm sorry, Nodoka." Soun whispered again.

A flash of silver and the ropes on Genma was cut off leaving a freed Genma to stare in disbelief and horror. Nodoka pulled out some papers from her kimono and dropped them before Genma along with a pen. Genma looked up to see Nodoka's cold, hate filled eyes and flinched.

"Sign them Genma and I will let you live." Nodoka whispered.

Genma hurriedly signed them and Nodoka snatched them back up and glared at the man. "If I ever see you again, I will KILL you." With that Nodoka turned and walked off.

"We're so sorry." Kasumi whispered.

"I hope we can talk again sometime," Hikaru said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Hikaru felt like she was on automatic as she said that and hurried off after her mother. She was glad they didn't have to explain herself to them even though they wanted to know who she was Nodoka refused to say anything about it. But more important, her brother was probably dead. Tears started to fall freely down her face as she shook with sobs.

Nodoka stopped and turned back to Hikaru and embraced her, holding her as they both cried for a lost son and brother.


	5. Chapter 5

This is purely a work of Fanfiction, I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Magik Knight Rayearth, or any of the other anime or manga characters that may appear.

This story takes place before Herb and Saffron in the Ranma ½ universe, before the starlights for Sailor Moon though all of the senshi are present and after the first season of Magik Knight Rayearth.

If anyone is interested in becoming a prereader for this or any of my stories e-mail me at posting a rewrite to chapter one and I'm working on chapter two rewrite now and chapter 4. Also I plan to answer some reviews next chapter.

Old Life, New Beginnings

Chapter 3 Revised

Reunions

With a yawn Ranma sat up and stretched as several other people was waking up around her. Quietly she checked her pack which doubled as her pillow to make sure everything was in it. With that done she slipped it onto her back and left for the library.

The thought of going to the library would have used to make her laugh but now it was one of the places she went to in the mornings to wash up what little she could in the restroom. After making sure no one else was in there Ranma locked the door and went over to the sink and turned on the water. She noticed the gold bracelet on her left wrist and sighed realizing what happened was real and not some weird dream.

"This is just great." Ranma muttered trying to take the bracelet off but failed since it shrunk to fit around her wrist protectively. Ranma sighed in defeat and decided just to finish cleaning up before someone came, especially the older, gray haired woman who always ran her off.

As Ranma finished and opened the door a crack and jumped a little as it was shoved in roughly by the same older woman the red head wanted to avoid.

"What did I tell you about coming in here you little piece of trash?" the older woman demanded.

"I'm not a piece of trash." Ranma retorted quietly. Once she would have snapped at the woman refusing to back down but now a part of her mind believed she was what the woman called her. After all no one wanted her except for one thing which had been proven time after time on the streets since she left New Light House. One after another guys came and wanted to pay her for it though a few tried taking it by force. The ones who wanted to pay for it was refused or Yuri and Aiko would go with them. To the ones that tried never showed up again after a knee to the groin.

"No one wants a worthless ronin girl around." The woman sneered, "Only use your good for is whoring yourself out."

Ranma closed her eyes shut tightly, though she didn't know if it was to keep herself from attacking the woman or to keep the woman from seeing the tears from gathering. Turning away Ranma bolted away from the woman and ran from the building, running until she finally stopped a long ways from her starting point.

A vision of a strong and regal man screaming at the gray haired woman flashed in her mind, his wings twitching angrily as his kind yet strong eyes bore into the old woman's. What horrified Ranma was when the man formed a sword of flames in his hands and incinerated the woman with them. At first she smiled at the idea of her father doing that for her, protecting her but hated the idea of killing anyone, even the cruel woman.

"Damn it!" Ranma growled, depression as depression starting to build as she realized it was her dream father again and wasn't real. "Why are you doing this to me, that's not my father!"

Shaking her head as several people stared at her from the outburst, she drew in on herself and hurried away as she ducked into a nearby alley. A growl from her stomach reminded her that she didn't eat anything yet bringing another tired sigh. She didn't really want to do any dumpster diving but she didn't have any money to buy anything as usual and refused to resort to stealing.

Looking around the alley she noticed several trash cans and a large dumpster near the end and decided to check them out. The first trash can she came to really didn't have anything in it and neither did the second or third. However when she got to the dumpster she noticed it was from a restaurant and set to work looking through it hoping for any kind of food that wasn't to nasty. She found a box of doughnuts that was missing several but looked okay.

Carrying the box of doughnuts she started back out of the alley but was stopped by a cruel looking man in a dark business suit. He had oily blonde hair, slightly overweight and brown eyes that told easily what he wanted. He was holding a stun gun which he set off causing a crackling sound as electricity arced between the electrodes of it. Ranma recognized the guy as one of the guys who tried to force her before his groin met her forceful knee.

"Hey babe, nice seeing you again" the man sneered.

"Get away from me." Ranma demanded backing away a little clutching at the doughnuts as if they were a lifeline as she eyed the weapon.

"Really now, red, is that any way to treat a paying customer?" the man said. "Your going to be a nice little girl now and give me what I want, aren't you? After all, you wouldn't want me to hurt you would you? Besides if you do a nice job of pleasing me I might pay you or better yet I might give you a job with all kinds of positions."

"And what might those positions be now?" a new voice asked, a feminine voice laced with anger. Ranma noticed the katana pressed up to the man's throat and the growing wet spot in his pants. "My, my, looks like you messed yourself. Perhaps you should go home and clean yourself." When the woman lowered the blade a little the man scrambled back and out of the alley.

"Are you all right?" A girl with a fiery red braid asked. She was wearing a black skirt with white blouse while the older woman with the katana was wearing a business suit and also had red hair.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." Ranma said relieved that she didn't have to fight risking her doughnuts.

"Did you get those out of the trash?" the older woman asked, a tint of sadness lacing the tone of her voice.

Looking away ashamed Ranma refused to answer.

"Are you ronin?" the red haired girl asked.

"Yes." Ranma whispered as she waited for the explosion to come from the other two.

"A young girl like yourself doesn't belong on the streets." The woman said, "Come on, I'll buy you some real food then we can talk some."

"I'm Hikaru." The girl said, "Hikaru Shidou Saotome…well, I guess just Shidou now."

Ranma froze as she heard the name, was it possible that they were some kind of relation to her? Saotome was a common name though and even Ranma realized how much of a long shot it was.

"My names Nodoka, soon to be Shidou, and this is my daughter." The woman said.

"My name's Ranma…I guess I don't have a last name anymore." Ranma said. The look in the older woman's face scared Ranma a little then she noticed the start to fall.

"R-Ranma…?" Hikaru gasped in shock.

"Was Genma Saotome your father?" Nodoka asked anxiously.

"He's not my father anymore…" Ranma said but was engulfed in two glomps.

"My baby's still alive!" Nodoka cried happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Life, New Beginnings**

Chapter 4

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon is owned by (Help?)

Magic Knight Rayearth is owned by Clamp.

I don't own any of the characters in Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Magic Knight Rayearth..

Ranma was in shock, she was being glomped by two women who were complete strangers to her though the older one had saved her from having to fight. One was saying something about her baby being alive and the younger one was just crying.

"I…I don't mean to sound rude…but who are you?" Ranma asked.

"I'm your mother, dear." Nodoka said as she pulled back. "And this is your sister."

"M-Mom…Sister…but I don't have…you have me confused with someone lady." Ranma said as she pulled away from the two and backed a little back into the alley.

"Genma Saotome was my husband, dear." Nodoka said, "Please believe me, Ranma."

"Why should I, all anyone wants from me is to marry me or kill me!" Ranma snarled, "Well guess what, someone finally managed to do both at once so you don't have to bother with it!"

"Ranma…we don't want to hurt you or anything like that…" Hikaru said, "We just want you to come home."

"Please Ranma, come home with us." Nodoka said as she heard Ranma's stomach growl, "I'll make you something to eat and…"

"NO!" Ranma said loudly, "I won't be tricked again!"

"Ranma, please, we aren't trying to trick you." Hikaru said taking a step forward but stopped as Ranma stepped back "What happened…what did they do to you…"

"How about we go to a restaurant and we'll eat there." Nodoka said, "There's an all you can eat buffet that just opened close to here. If you want we can go there and talk some while we eat."

"Why should I trust you?" Ranma asked then melted at the looks on both of their faces and sighed, "Fine, but I'm warning you…if this is some kind of game…"

"I promise it won't be." Hikaru said.

The restaurant was actually pretty nice Ranma thought as her mouth watered from the aroma of all the different kinds of food laid out on all the different buffet tables. It was really real food, not that garbage she was forced to scavage through just to find what little she could.

After getting two plates filled to where they threatened to spill, she made her way to the booth where the other two were. She wanted so much to trust them, to have a mother who actually cared for her. And a sister, a real family that loved her no matter what. She couldn't afford to though, she trusted those bastards back at the home and they drugged and raped her.

"How long has it been since you had a decent meal?" Nodoka asked.

"I…I don't know…I stopped counting days…it just depressed me more." Ranma said as she settled in across from the other two redheads.

"Ranma, I really want you to come home but…" Nodoka said pulling out a large sum of cash and pushed it across the table with a piece of paper. "If you can't trust us…I want you to take this and get off the streets. When that runs out call me, the number is on the paper, and I will bring you more."

"Why?" Ranma asked, really confused as she took a bite of the largely Western style food. The fried fish was pretty good, especially after not eating well for as long as she had.

"Because I don't want you alone on the streets." Nodoka said, "I'd rather know that you were safe even if you couldn't come home than living on the streets."

Ranma looked at the money, confused. The woman looked so much like herself as did the girl. She decided then that she was an idiot as she wondered if the lack of food messed with her thoughts. Concentrating some she looked intently at their auras and was almost floored by Hikaru's, it was intense. That wasn't what she was looking for though, she looked a little deeper into the aura and could see it. Nodoka's aura was similar to her own as was Hikaru's which largely supported their claims.

Ranma had learned to read auras long ago and learned that everyone's aura is different like a fingerprint though people from the same family would have traits in the aura similar to each others. She was actually sure that these were her family. She couldn't really distinguish how they were related but Ranma was much more open to their claims now which meant she just messed up big time.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking earlier…" Ranma whispered, "I just thought about it and read your auras…and I guess you really are related to me."

"Ranma…it's okay." Nodoka said, "But please either come home or take the money."

"I'd like to come home…but I don't know if I can." Ranma said, "Even if I did…I'm stuck as a girl for now."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"I-I don't know." Ranma said, "Something happened and I couldn't change back since."

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, Ranma." Nodoka said, "You are still my child and I love you. I want you to come home so much."

"Ranma…please come home." Hikaru said.

"Okay…I'll come home…" Ranma said, trying not to cry. Of course she cried some lately, in fact a lot since it happened but she was not about to let her mother and sister see it. She was still a guy and guys did not cry.

"Oh Ranma…" Nodoka cried as she went around the table and hugged Ranma.

"I'm sorry mom." Ranma said, she wasn't crying now, she just had something in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, dear." Nodoka said, "I know it's hard to trust strangers…especially after being on the street."

Hikaru was truly happy that her brother was still alive but why did she feel scared to? She sighed mentally knowing what it was, she was scared that now Ranma was back that Nodoka would forget about the mistake and push Hikaru aside. That was the biggest fear in her life.

As she watched them hug, she couldn't really see where she fit in at. She walked a little slowly as they left the restaurant and watched how Nodoka fussed over Ranma. She hated feeling this way, she loved Ranma and wanted him home as much as Nodoka but she feared it so much to.

"Hikaru?" Nodoka asked, looking back at Hikaru who had stopped walking. "What's wrong, baby?"

"N-Nothing, mom." Hikaru lied.

"Hikaru…" Nodoka said hugging he daughter and whispered so only Hikaru could hear, "I'm not going to forget you…you are my precious little girl and I could never forget that or you. You and Ranma both are my world and I will never turn either away or stop loving either of you, understand?"

"I'm sorry, momma." Hikaru sniffed.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" Ranma asked confused.

"Yeah." Ranko said pulling away from Nodoka and wiping her eyes. Giggling she grabbed Ranma's hand and ran ahead dragging him as Nodoka smiled and walked quickly after them. "Come on, let's get home."

AN: Sorry this chapter isn't longer but I'm currently revising where this story is going. It was originally going to be a mega crossover but not now. Now it is going to be just Ranma, Sailor Moon, and Magic Knight Rayearth. I'm working on answering all of the reviews and should have them all done and posted along with the next chapter.

Thanks Everyone,

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Life, New Beginnings**

Chapter 5

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon is owned by (Help?)

Magic Knight Rayearth is owned by Clamp.

I don't own any of the characters in Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Magic Knight Rayearth..

-------------------------

Ranma was riding in the back of her mother's car wishing that they just killed her when they finished with her. She was wishing that she never got up this morning. A very small part of her was wishing that they had never found her.

She remembered how this day started and should have known something was wrong to begin with. It was the first night in so long that she had got to sleep in a real bed. Waking up early though was normal for her at times though the morning spent hunched over the toilet throwing up wasn't.

For the last few mornings she had felt a little nauseous but she put it off to the lack of food or the questionable quality of the food that she had eaten. She had plenty of good food to eat the previous night, though a part of her was still distrustful, she doubted they were poisoning her.

The previous night Ranma had told both Nodoka and Hikaru what had happened and that she was sure that they raped her. She remembered trying to fight them off but was too wasted from those drugs they gave her. She remembered a pain between her legs as something was forced inside her over and over while she screamed, beginning to stop. The questions she had though, was it all in her head or did it really happen?

Of course Nodoka wanted to go immediately to the hospital but Ranma refused outright not wanting it to get out that the greatest martial artist in the world was possibly…raped. With the morning throwing up though Nodoka wouldn't drop a hospital visit so in the end they had went.

After an eternity in the waiting room Ranma was called back for the most humiliating experience in her young life as the doctor gave her a full examination seeing how she had never had one before. Ms. Mizuno was very nice about it but then came the pregnancy questions, had Ranma ever had sex?

Before Ranma could stop her, Nodoka had said yes and there was more tests done and it came back positive. Ranma couldn't help it, she broke down in tears. Nodoka told the woman, it turned out to be her friend, about what had happened and Ms. Mizuno had given Ranma several options including abortion.

Ranma wanted to scream "YES, give me an abortion, I don't want this thing inside of me from that bastard!"

She couldn't though…she didn't know why, but she couldn't. The doctor, Ms. Mizuno, had said to take a few days to think about it which brought her to now, riding in the back of the car with Nodoka and Hikaru in the front. She wanted the thing inside her gone, didn't she? So why not destroy it? It was an abomination!

'It's a part of me…' Ranma thought. It was too, it was a part of her, something that was living. Something that would grow into a human being, her child. Did she really want to destroy it? A part of her did, she was a guy and this was so wrong. She was stuck as a girl at the moment though, she was a girl and this was her child…She wanted to keep it.

"Mom…" Ranma said nervously.

"Yes honey?" Nodoka asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

"If I decided to keep it…what would you say?" Ranma asked, a hand going over her stomach.

"It will be tough dear but it that is what you decide I will back you completely." Nodoka said.

"I will to, bro." Hikaru said.

"Thanks guys." Ranma said.

-------------------------

Natsume Mizuno walked into her apartment after a long day at the hospital with a lot on her mind, especially about what Nodoka had told her the night before. Of course she believed in magic, it was hard not to when your daughter was a sailor senshi. But Nodoka said her son was finally home but he was cursed to turn into a girl with cold water and back with hot. While that was a little difficult, the proof was right in front of her this morning at the hospital. She did a quick test to determine if the girl was really Ranma…and it was. She almost cried when she realized her best friends child was really home then find out that he, or rather she was drugged and then raped and now was pregnant.

Seeing her own daughter sitting at the table pouring over her homework instead of hanging out with her friends who Natsume was sure was the other senshi. Walking over to Ami she wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi mom." Ami said, "What's up?"

"Well, Ranma is back, Ami." Natsume said.

"That's great mom, I bet Auntie is ecstatic." Ami said.

Sitting down across from Ami Natsume sighed, "She is but there are some small problems."

"Like what?" Ami asked.

"This is not to go beyond this room, understand?" Natsume asked and continued at her daughters nod, "Ranma was cursed to become a girl with a splash of cold water but hot reverses it."

"Wow, is it just superficial or is it a complete change." Ami asked, shocked yet intrigued. Natsume loved that about her daughter, she was always curious and wanting to know everything about everything that she possibly could.

"It's a complete change, I'm afraid and for the time being Ranma is stuck as a girl." Natsume said.

"Are you sure its Ranma then?" Ami asked.

"Completely, I ran a few tests to confirm it." Natsume said, "But there's more. She was drugged then raped and now she's pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Ami asked, shocked.

"Yes dear, Ranma has been living on the streets for at least a few weeks. She's in her fifth week." Natsume said.

"Is she keeping it?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure, she needed time to think." Natsume said. She was never one for abortion but in Ranma's complicated case, she could understand. A part of her didn't want Ranma to get one and was hoping it wouldn't come down to it.

"I can understand if she doesn't but…it's still a life, a living being." Ami said.

"I know dear, this has bothered me all day about it since she came in." Natsume said. "If she ends up going to your school, will you and your friends please keep an eye out for her?"

"Sure mom." Ami said.

"Thanks sweetheart." Natsume said.

-------------------------

AN: Hi everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry to say that I don't have the reviews completely answered yet, I'm about ninety percent done. As for the old ones I will separate the answers by chapter but after that I will answer them in the order received. I will have them done by the next chapter, promise. Also, with this chapter I'm moving the rating up to R because of its contents.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


End file.
